Sumiko Hadashi
墨子 裸足 Sumiko Hadashi is an Ex-Captain (now a Lieutenant) of Squad 12, and used to be the 3rd President of the SRDI. She is also fairly crazy, but she's got that somewhat under control now. Her secret is that she's always insane. She's also married to Shinya Tsubasa. She's also dead. That thread started here and her death occurred here, 'Appearance and Such Details' Sumiko is 548 years of age, but she has the appearance of someone who is 28 years old. She has shortish brown hair with flecks of white throughout. Her eyes are a piercing golden yellow and are abnormally large. They are accented by the purple underneath them caused by a lack of sleep. Sumiko has a pair of glasses she uses for reading, despite not needing them. She has a number of scars from various experiments, but they are mostly on her torso, meaning that no one ever really sees them. Her reiatsu is mahogany in colour. If Sumiko has her reiatsu passively suppressed, she occasionally has flashes of high reiatsu about a second long. This terrifies the unseated officers. Sumiko is capable of rotating her head as much as an owl can, nearly 360 degrees both ways. Although not visibly noticeable, all of her bones of been switched for carbon fiber replacements, leaving her light, but just as strong. 'Personality' She doesn't always want to get involved, a watcher, stares at random people on the street. She is sociopathic, which explains the preference for neutrality in most situations. She can be very friendly on a good day, but very angry on a bad day. Sumiko is willing to go the distance for the sake of science. She's always looking for test subjects. She's also incredibly loyal to those she thinks deserves it. Always likes compliments from superiors ans watchful over/incredibly protective of her subordinates. Helpful to everyone. Dislikes arrogance. Her many different moods combined with the sociopathy surprise a lot of people very often. She does actually have many different voices that are different aspects or emotions that are constantly arguing in her head. Whichever one (or team, yes they team up sometimes) is winning is her dominant mood. Sumiko would worry about them all teaming up against her, if they weren't so argumentative about what each other should do. Although, Science and Insanity, already major forces on their own, often find ways to overcome their differences and take control. Currently, she has worked hard to overcome these voices and can actually retain some form of sanity in most cases. 'Powers and Abilities' Mastermind: Sumiko has the combination of two minds in her head, both of them great. As such, even without her zanpakuto, she could deduce the moves and abilities of her opponent in very little time. She has a vast repertoire of knowledge, so much so that she stores a lot of it away on computers to save her brain space. As such, she is better at thinking about things than actually doing them. Still, she is an excellent scientist, specializing in biology (specifically anatomy) and chemistry. Sumiko loves passing on her knowledge to others, as well as comparing notes with other scientists, though there are some ignorant people she wouldn't call scientists at all. Kido Master: Sumiko has had many years of training with kido, and can use all numbered kido. Many of the mid-to-low level ones she can cast wordlessly, although the effect will be reduced. She can also combine chants to cast two at once, although the effect will also be reduced slightly. Sumiko regularly uses kido in battle combined with her normal attacks. Immense Spiritual Energy: Sumiko has a large amount of reiatsu, such that she cannot suppress it all subconsciously. Thus, her vicious reiatsu flashes with great power at times when Sumiko does not actively suppress it. Hakuda Expert: By not having a zanpakuto for a long time, Sumiko has learned to fight without one. Now that she gains gauntlets, her punches are even fiercer than before. She normally fights hand-to-hand in battles whenever she is close enough to do so, and will often try to close the gap to enable her to get that opportunity. Shunpo Expert: Sumiko has had much practice in order to boost her speed and reaction time. As such, she is capable of using shunpo, and has been trained to use Senka and Utsusemi. This practice has made her a formidable opponent to try to catch or dodge. Expert Swordswoman: 'Although Sumiko has not had as much training with a sword, she has such control over her aim (thanks to Kido) and power behind her swings (thanks to Hakuda) that she has learnt how to effectively fight with a sword. It becomes an extension of her arm, and fatal to those who aren't careful. '''Kaido Practitioner: '''Sumiko is able to use simple Kaido, but is not incredibly proficient at it, mainly for lack of training. Any physical problem she'll fix with surgery, any wounds can be fixed with a regenerative serum. '''Mentally Unstable: '''Some say this may not be an advantage, but it provides the benefit of apathy. If Sumiko can not longer stand the existence of someone, she can let her mind loose to the terrors that lie within it. She instantly discards morals or ethics, turning rather to the search of morbid fun. Any that get in her way, she will make pay. Sometimes, that payment is in the form of suffering even worse than death. The sane side of Sumiko does not feel any regret over what the other side did, as she does not feel connected to it. ''Zanpakuto - '''Yudan'nonai Fukurō (油断のないフクロウ, Watchful Owl) A standard katana when sealed. Almost too normal to be a zanpakuto. The basis of the zanpkuto is Knowledge Manipulation, the theme being owls (obviously) 'Shikai' : The release command is "Reveal them!". The entire sword seemingly melts in Sumiko's hands, shaping around them and forming a pair of metallic gauntlets. Each fingertip of the gauntlets has an extended talon, useful for hooking into her opponents, making it harder for them to run away and easier for her to get information. 'Manabu' (学ぶ, Learn) : Basis: Ability Intuition. Please tell me at the start of the fight whether I'm allowed to use it or not. I don't want to be learning things that should be private. 'Manabu is active as long as Sumiko is in shikai. Sumiko learns about whatever she comes into contact with as long as she is in contact with it. Learning entails emotions, memories, thoughts, abilities, usefulness, etc. Inanimate objects can still reveal their properties. Blood can continue to reveal information about the person who got cut for a period of time based on the amount of blood (normal cut = 10 seconds). Contact with her gauntlets counts for the purpose of information gain. When learning about something, more obvious info is prioritized over mysterious info, although known facts can be excluded from the "search" so less time can be used to find things. 'Oshieru (教える, Teach) : Basis: Information Combat. Allies: '''Sumiko can send information to someone else. This usually takes the form of key facts that would be helpful to know. '''Enemies: Sumiko sends a pulse of useless information (eg. THE SKY IS BLUE.) at an opponent's mind, acting like a DDOS works on a server, and overloading the opponent's brain. The effect usually leaves the opponent dazed. They are slower at processing what's going on, and have a limited ability to recognize what's going on and react to it. : Any enemy with two Rei above Sumiko's Sei will not be affected (except for a minor headache) but anyone with lower Rei then that would be dazed for at least one turn. For every 4 Sei she has over someone's Rei the daze is extended one turn. It has a cooldown of three turns (starting after the effect ends), however this can also increase for any extra turns that someone is dazed. (Ex: 16 Sei vs. 16 Rei = 1 turn with a 3 turn Cooldown. 16 Sei vs. 12 Rei = 2 turns with a 4 turn cooldown. 16 Sei vs. 20 Rei = Headache). : That last paragraph is not set in stone. Things can be altered to improve fights. Ask me if you have questions about what this stuff does. I am a lenient and kind person, I usually won't mind what you make of Oshieru unless you ignore it completely. The only time you can do that is if I am severely outclassed by you. A mindless creature is unaffected by Ohshieru. Oshieru is countered by REI. 'Bankai - Shuryō Fukurō' (狩猟フクロウ, Hunting Owl) : Visually, not much changes. Sumiko retains her gauntlets, although they increase in size slightly, as if they were as big as boxer's gloves on her hands. They also glow dimly with her mahogany reiatsu. By entering bankai, Sumiko strengthens her connection with her zanpakuto who helps her. This allows Sumiko to be faster, be more accurate, and control her reiatsu better. 'Chi wa Chikaranari' (知は力なり, Knowledge Becomes Power) : Basis: Life Creation. Sumiko conjures a number of small owls (which look startingly like her zanpakuto spirit) equal to the number of facts she learnt about her opponent. These owls fly at an opponent. They are not homing. They do physical attacks and disappear after their attack path has been traveled (1 turn). Conjuring up to 5 owls to attack can be done immediately. For every additional 5 owls that Sumiko wants to summon at once, Sumiko must prepare her attack for a turn (10 owls would require a turn to prepare and will attack next turn, 15 owls would require 2 turns to prepare, etc.). The owls can be dodged or destroyed, but not easily. 'Chi shiki no hagoromo' (ちしき の 羽衣, Plumage of Knowledge) : Basis: Wing Manifestation. When Sumiko activates her bankai, she automatically gets a pair of wings made of reishi. These wings are incorporeal, and can neither get hit physically, nor make physical attacks. They can, however, block reishi attacks such as kido and reiatsu-based abilities. They can block up to level 50 in kido and equivalently powered abilities. Up until kido level 80 and ability equivalents, the wings will disperse the ability, but shatter. Above that, some damage will be prevented, but the wings will shatter and some damage will get through. Sumiko can reform the wings if they shatter, but doing so will expend quite a bit of effort (it's kinda like a visored mask. Easy to initially make, hard to reform once it breaks). After Sumiko has reformed the wings 4 times, she finds herself unable to make them anymore. Only after 6 rounds doors she get the patience to do it properly. Sumiko can spend the 6 turns without having reformed the wings 4 times, in which case she will be able to reform the wings 4 times before she needs to wait again (it's kinda like reloading a gun). Final Bankai - Chishiki Ryō'shi '(知識 猟師, Knowledge Hunter) : Sumiko splits into two separate beings, one made entirely out of reiatsu, the other being her physical body. These two beings each have a name for differentiation purposes, the reiatsu one being Chishiki, and the body being Ryōshi. Chishiki '(知識, ''Knowledge) : Chishiki takes the form of a silhouette of Sumiko made out of her mahogany reiatsu, with the only real distinctive feature being that her yellow eyes remain. Chishiki represents Sumiko's intelligence, being thoughtful and tactical, and pursuing knowledge at any cost. Chishiki retains all the abilities from Sumiko's shikai and bankai, including the wings. Having no vocal chords, Chishiki cannot talk, though she does communicate by sending information to others through Oshieru. Chishiki is incorporeal, meaning that any non-reiatsu based attacks merely pass through her. As such, she can also only interact with reiatsu-based things. However, if she solidifies some reiatsu (for kido use or the like), this can harm her opponents. Chihiski uses all of Sumiko's bankai stats except Hanko and Hakuda, making Chishiki's stats '''0 HAN, 25 REI, 0 HAK, 27 SEI, 22 BUK, 23 HOH. Ryōshi '(猟師, ''Hunter) : Ryōshi appears exactly as Sumiko would, save for the fact that Ryōshi's hair is completely white. Ryōshi represents Sumiko's sadism, being impulsive and cruel, and wanting to harm others at any cost. However, Ryōshi follows all of Chishiki's orders to a T, since that is what has kept them alive together to this point. Ryōshi retains Sumiko's large gauntlets from her bankai. Ryōshi is unaffected by loose reiatsu (i.e. the passive reiatsu pressure of others), but can be harmed by reiatsu-based attacks, though they do physical based damage (they are countered by HAN). Ryōshi uses all of Sumiko's bankai stats except Reiatsu and Seijuu, making Ryōshi's stats '''18 HAN, 0 REI, 20 HAK, 0 SEI, 22 BUK, 23 HOH. 'Inner World' : Sumiko's inner world resembles a vast forest of firs, with the weather constantly foggy and the colours faded. The ground is hidden from sight. Anyone who enters will find themself on the tallest fir, seemingly at the centre, though they must climb to the top of the tree first. By hand. Shunpō proves startingly ineffective. The air is devoid of reaitsu and sucks any that shows up. The only person (or rather, sentient being) that can control what goes on in this world is Fukurō herself, who takes the form of a small owl. : The top of the centre tree is flattened and can be stood on as if it were a floor. As for the rest of the forest, each tree represents something Sumiko thinks about. The taller the tree, the more she thinks about it. The closer the tree, the more consciously she thinks about it. Trees that represent a fragment of herself or a person she knows will host an owl that symbolize their personality when they grow tall enough. No tree, however, is close enough to be reached from the centre except by flight. To leave this inner world, one must jump off the side of the tree and hit the ground. upon doing so, that person will wake up back in the real world. 'Stats' '- MT-1' 'Backstory' (it's a long one) 'Pre-Gotei 13' Sumiko Hadashi awoke as a silent infant in early September, too young to remember how she had died. People quickly crowded around her. Her eyes darted about wildly, taking in her surroundings. When slapped, she gave a little cry of annoyance, but then was silent again. The nurses were about to give her a second slap, when the infant reached her hand up, as if to block the "attack". A couple came forward and adopted her on the spot. They realized how aware this child was, and named her "Sumiko", meaning "lucid child". She grew up with her adopted parents in District 8 of the Southern Rukongai. Her parents also thought that she would make a good Shinigami, and started training her even before she could walk. They had originally wanted to wait until later, but after a little bit of demon arts destroyed a small patch of garden, they thought it best to try to get her to control her powers. It didn't work well. She wasn't learning. Her toddler mindset was incredibly curious, but could not pay attention for any extended period of time. One day, Sumiko's parents left on an important errand, but they had been too busy to tell their daughter. Sumiko waited for what seemed an impossibly long period of time (2 hours) until she falsely came to a conclusion: that her parents weren't coming back. So she left, taking a few basic things, to explore. She started off in the direction towards the poorer districts. The first few days were simple, she was still in the richer districts, and people gave her food, water and money. After a while, people stopped giving her water, since that was pretty accessible, then after a while more, people stopped giving her food. Food went bad, money was always good. Then money grew scarcer, but Sumiko walked on. She managed to scavenge for scraps, catching pets and killing them for food, and also to look at their anatomy. She was a strange child. Eventually, someone attacked her. She had her training and made full use of it, but she still realized it might not be enough for later on. That night is when she heard the owl's call. The call of her zanpakuto, but she had no sword. But that call urged her to continue, to never stop. It didn't take long for her to be able to manifest her zanpakuto, going into its world was, at most times, inconvenient. The owl taught her the ways of the world, and she had a live visual demonstration. Sumiko learned how to learn, how to search, how to find. She learned kido, so she could defend herself. She learned to brawl, in case her kido was not enough. She became fast, to dodge any attacks against her. Then she made it to the end. After many years, spending a few days in each district, she made it the the final district. On her travels, news of the Seireitei were great, so she turned around and headed for it. The backtrack took significantly less time, seeing as she knew which way to go and she had already seen everything that she had passed, and she soon found herself at home. She learned from neighbours how right she had been. Her parents never had come back. They got to the house, but were told that Sumiko had left, so they left searching for her. The neighbours were crying while retetlling the story, saying her parents had long since died from grief. It was a shame that they died, and a shame that Sumiko didn't care, couldn't care. In their attempts to make her a shinigami, they could not show their love for her. As far as Sumiko was concerned, her only parent was her zanpakuto. The one who raised her, and taught her. She went through the final 7 districts without a hitch. At the doors of the Seireitei, she sat. Eventually a shinigami noticed her persistence and tested her ability. Seeing her skill with kido, the shinigami managed to enroll her in the Academy. It was later discovered that the shinigami who helped her was her older brother, Hayai oni Hadashi, also adopted by the same parents, whom she had never known since he left before she arrived. Though she was a bit older than her classmates, she managed to graduate with the people her own age because of her aptitude and intelligence. She learned her shikai only days after picking up the Asauchi. Bankai still took her many years, but she had had many decades of communicating with her zanpakuto while walking, so she had an enormous head start on most people who achieved bankai. She joined squad 12 to satisfy her curiosity. 'Pre-Death' Sumiko was stolen very early in life by a scientist named Kagaku Kuruoshī. He named her Subject 6. He wanted to research her specific genetic condition, one that gave her the ability to see spirits. However, he was a very malevolent scientist. He subjected her to all sorts of painful and humiliating experiments. That was her life until she reached her teenage years. You see, Kagaku was very old and could feel his time running out. He wanted to merge with Subject 6, so he could gain her youth, but retain his mind. He was a very intelligent man, and managed to create a machine that could imprint his personality in her brain, but that wouldn't be enough. Every aspect of herself would fight against every aspect of himself. So he figured out a way to stop that. Kagaku would fracture Subject 6's mind, as well as his own, and then merge similar aspects such as anger of happiness. Then, his personality would reconnect with those aspects and shove Subject 6's personality out of the way. Of course, things didn't all go according to plan. Both their minds fractured, and the aspects merged, but they wouldn't reconnect with Kagaku. The machine then automatically shoved Kagaku's personality into Subject 6's mind, but she managed to fight back. The strain of having two minds killed off the body, it could not handle the load of having double the instructions. With her death, Subject 6 took control, being the more spiritually powerful of the two. Her main personality remained the same, although the different aspects changed, she became more science-minded, less ethical. Still, she was in control. Subject 6 awoke in the Rukongai, with a hidden memory of all that had happened. 'Gotei 13' Sumiko joined squad 12 to be the best scientist she could be, and she quickly rose to the rank of 3rd seat. She was given a great opportunity when her Captain was exiled and her Lieutenant declared missing, so she rose to the occasion, filling the role of Captain. She stayed a Captain for quite a while, seeing many other Captains come and go, some periching to the enemy, some merely deciding to live their life differently, maybe raise a family. She had many subordinates grow under her, Lorcian was once her Lieutenant, and so was Azumi. Kokishin was her 3rd seat for a long time. During her earlier time as Captain, a certain shinigami by the name of Hisao Ibarazaki approached her and asked her on a date. They fell in love very quickly, but were not rash in their love. However, their love was constant, even with Sumiko's unfortunate absences. They were startingly innocent, and they never had the chance to marry as Hisao was killed during the Seraphim war. On top of that, Kagaku started to fight back in Sumiko's mind. He managed even to gain control at times. Sumiko tried stopping him with medication, but a gradual build of immunity spelled her impending doom. To protect all those around her, Sumiko took an indefinite leave of absence as Captain to isolate herself. This way, she could stop taking medication and let things take a natural course. Eventually, she'd be the one in power again. By doing this, she managed to stabilize her unbalanced mind. She rejoined the Gotei 13 as a Lieutenant, a position she maintains to this day. 'After the timeskip' Since so much time had passed with the loss of her loved one, Hisao, Sumiko felt very lonely. She took some of Hisao's DNA from the records and used it to make herself pregnant with Hisao's child. For many months, she dutifully carried that child, but as those months wore on, she only felt lonlier and lonlier. Gradually, she started with some experiments, at first just to make sure that "Hisato" (as he was to be called) developed properly. Then she started changing him to be more and more like Hisao. When Hisato was born, He looked exactly like Hisao, save for a scar on his face, but he was also dead like his father: the excessive experiments had killed him. This devastated Sumiko, and she nearly committed suicide. However, her friends helped her return to her normal self. Not much happened after that, until the threat of war came back. Sumiko worries about the war, and she actually does not support it at all. War has only caused the loss of ones she loved. However, she realizes she has a duty to the Gotei 13, and that this was one of the things she knew she'd have to do when she signed up. Still, she's approaching the fence, and could very well jump over to the other side. When Shinya betrayed the Seireitei, she was confused, until he explained his actions. After that, she fully supported him and helped him out however she could, though doing so in a covert manner to avoid arousing suspicion. Still, she suspected there was more he was hiding. Eventually, she found out that Shinya loved her, and after thinking about it, she realized she loved him back, so they dated and even got married. What a lovely relationship, it'd be a shame if something were to happen to it. 'Trivia' *Sumiko hates flamingos. Blame a certain captain from some time ago. *Sumiko is trustworthy now (no really, guys, I'm serious. I mean, I know what she did before, but that was in the past, so it's all okay now, right? Right?) *Sumiko's won five Golden Lion Awards, during separate years. She won Craziest Person in the Seireitei during the first Golden Lions, Most Feared in the second, and Craziest Person in the RP, Best Lieutenant, and Best Original Zanpakuto during the third *The time that Sumiko got to talk to the most people was when she was experimenting with escape artistry, she was hanging upside-down from a chain while wearing a straight-jacket *Sumiko once started a bar with some very strange drinks while disguised as a barmaid to avoid suspicion *Fukurō calls Sumiko "Sumi-chan". She hates it. Don't call her that, don't even use the honorific "-chan" *Sumiko's favourite food is meat, specifically, bacon. She hates vegetables. Must be the owl in her... 'Relationships' Lorcian Kobayashi Sumiko and Lorcian got to know each other when Sumiko was a 3rd seat and Lorcian was 4th. Lorcian then was lieutenant to Sumiko for quite a while. Now, Lorcian has become Captain of the 7th squad, and Sumiko is really proud of her for it. Sumiko and Lorcian are not related, but are like sisters to each other, Sumiko being the older sister. Sumiko tries her best to take care of her when she needs it, but Sumiko knows that Lorcian can handle her own more often than not. Shinya Tsubasa They originally hated each other, with Shinya coming to her squad to force her to return a shinigami she imprisoned. Then he must've worked especially hard to annoy her, because they fought anytime they met. Sumiko could not stand the idea of Shinya doing anything sciencey for fear of him destroying everything. Then Shinya actually learned how to science, and she respected him a bit more. Then he stabbed her friends, but couldn't bear to stab her. Then she joined his side and aided his "traitorous" actions. Then they fell in love and got married. Well, that was Much Ado About Nothing. Azumi Haruko Sumiko met Azumi when Sumiko was a 3rd seat and Azumi was 5th. They fought at one point, Sumiko narrowly winning. Sumiko worries about Azumi sometimes, and plays more of the doting mother, albeit a weird one. Azumi was Sumiko's Lieutenant when she was Captain. Kokishin Nengen While Sumiko always likes a fellow scientist and would happily oblige many of their wishes, she feels as though she may need to pull the reins in a little on the wishes that Kokishin has. Yes, he produces results, but at what cost? He's nearly blown up large portions of the SRDI multiple times! Still, any scientist is a friend of Sumiko's since they understand her mind a little more than the rest of the world. Shin Kobayashi Shin used to be (and probably still is) afraid of her abnormally large eyes, instead of being afraid of her science. Still, they get along fairly well. Shin's just a nice guy, and Sumiko's not going to experiment on him because he's married to Lorcian, and he's a nice guy. Nice guys may finish last, but there's no way someone would want to harm them. Kagechi Yorutora They get along strangely well, as if they are plotting something together. Plotting is evil though, and Kagechi would never do anything evil, so they can't be helping each other...yeah.... SumiChibi.jpg|A chibi version of Sumiko, were she to be a doctor in the World of the Living. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Ex-Captain